


It's nice to remember

by DeterminedNyah



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Kinda bad, Spoilers, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeterminedNyah/pseuds/DeterminedNyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*spoilers* Set when theta is given to caboose by church when he dies. It's late and Theta can't sleep so Caboose suggests that they should go for a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's nice to remember

"I'm sorry.." Theta whispered into the darkness, he knew that Caboose was awake. He didn't mean to not go to sleep, he felt so guilty for it. Even if he didn't need to sleep Caboose did and it wasn't fair.  
         Caboose sat up and leaned against the headboard of his bed and shook his head "Don't worry about it, Theta! I'm used to it. Oh! never told you about the time I had O'mally in my head, or the time I had Church in my head. At the same time." he looked up at the purple glowing person and smiled "I have trouble getting to sleep as well sometimes,you know. A walk sometimes helps. Do you want me to go for a walk? It will be fun, maybe." Caboose had now had Theta for about 2 or 3 weeks and he was slowly starting to get used to it. In fact, he was starting to love it! It was like having a tiny little portable best friend. A bit like church but not as angry.  
         Theta nodded and then stood up from where he was standing "I would like that a lot..." Walks at night, they made Theta smile, they reminded him of North. They also reminded him of how much he missed North. He wondered if he would ever get to talk about North again? 'Talking about people who are gone helps' according to Caboose. But Theta couldn't find the courage to talk to Carolina about it and nether Washington. He thought that Washington would still be touchy about the subject so he never brought it up. Maybe he could talk to Caboose about it? He seemed nice enough, he knows what it's like to loose someone you love.  
Caboose then pulled back the bed covers and climbed out of the bed. He then started his midnight journey with a Theta. As they where walking down the hallway Caboose spoke up "What is on your mind Theta? You look like you want to say something?" It's not like he could see Theta's face through his visor but he knew people's body language, and he looked uncomfortable.  
         Theta sighed and looked towards caboose "You say that talking to people is a good way to remember them and a good way to help yourself get over it right? Well...can I talk about who I used to belong to? You remind me of him in ways and I...well...really miss him. I get it if you don't want to I get it but-"  
Caboose cut him of and smiled at the small AI "Of course you can, there is no reason for apology's. I love to hear other people's stories! Please tell me all about this person!"  
         Theta sat down in midair and took a deep breath. This might become emotional. "Okay! Firstly, his name was North Dakota and I was assigned to him because he was a very naturing person and I represent trust and they go hand in hand! North was friends with Washington. It funny meeting Wash hear like this, he seems so different from what he used to be..." He paused to recollect his thoughts and move on "His sister wasn't a very nice person to be around though, she would become angry at North for no reason and she never liked me, not even in the slightest...North told me she was jealous, I never believed him until the last time i saw her. She was very cruel..." He paused again, just thinking about that day made him terrified. He could hear the screams coming from North and he could remember seeing South just watching it all happen. North was there for her every step of the way and she couldn't be there for him when his life depended on it. He tried to get the bad memories out of his head and he tried to think of the more pleasant ones "I remember when I was with him and I couldn't get to sleep," he let out a small laugh and leaned back on his hands "he would tell me about the times when he and York and Wash would go training together and completely 'rekt' Washington. Oh! And there was that time when South beat Washington up and hid his body in a locker. I think he said it took 4 hours for anyone to notice he was gone and I think another 2 to actually find him!" He this time let out a louder laugh and Caboose did the same. "I also remember North telling a lot of secret pirate jokes about York, he would never say them to his face but they where very funny!" The night continued with both Theta and Caboose giggling like school girls at the funny and some what dirty stories North would share with Theta many years ago. As they where walking back to their dorm Theta let out a content sigh and smiled "Thank you Caboose, it really did help."  
        As Caboose clambered back into his bed he nodded in agreement "Yup! I told you, maybe next time I can tell you some stories about Church. Again. And maybe if you feel like it and you can remember some more stories about North. I like hearing about things that make you happy. It makes me feel happy." Caboose flashes Theta one last smile before laying down and closing his eyes  
        Theta let out another small chuckle "I would like that. It's nice to remember..."


End file.
